Full Moon
by s3rv3nt-0f-thy-3vil-0n3
Summary: All human. Edward and Jacob are the best of friends, but does one of them want something more? Pauls in love with Jacob, and no one knows what to do. Edward/Jake, Jake/Sam, Jake/Paul, Sam/Jared, Edward/Bella. Rape, abuse, yaoi. Dont like dont read
1. Chapter 1

_**Full Moon**_

Chapter 1

((Jacobs POV))

Disclaimer: I OWN NOTHING!! So sad! :(

* * *

It was his favorite time of the month. 'When the moon was at its fullest'. It was the second most beautiful thing he had ever seen. He smiled at the thought of him.

"Edward Anthony Mason Cullen…." He chuckled lightly and curled up tighter in his bed, sleep overwhelming him. His eyes were heavy, and he was nearly out when he heard his phone ring.

"Oh son of an ass hat! Who the hell is calling me this late?!" He growled in frustration checking his alarm clock.

Ok, it wasn't THAT late, but still, his was dog tired. After a good 4 minutes of searching for his phone he threw his arms up in defeat and rolled over, his back to his clock, when he felt a cold metal at his nose. His eyes narrowed on his phone, snatching it up unkindly, and scanning the caller ID. A heavy sigh escaped him upon seeing his lovers' name.

Paul was a great guy. He was sweet to people and gentle in public, almost always a gentle, unless he was with the pack. THEN he was an obnoxious asshole, but he had this charm about him that had just drawn Jacob in.

He smiled gently as he redialed the number, only to have his smile falter upon hearing the tone of his boyfriend.

"Jacob!! Where the fuck are you?! You were supposed to be here an hour ago!!! Remember the party!!?!?!?" He all but screamed into the receiver.

"Geez Paul chill! I'm on my way!! I'm sorry, I'm just really tired…" he defended and added with a yawn.

A low growl echoed from the other line, causing Jacob to smile sheepishly.

"You have 5 minutes Jacob Black."

And with that he hung up earning a groan of disapproval from the young boy. He quickly gathered clean clothes, practically throwing them on as he left his house.

4 minutes and 58.987 seconds later, Jacob Black in all his glory strode up to his friends around the bonfire. He scanned the area searching for a particular person. 'Where are you Paul?' His eyes trailed over his group leader Sam. Sam was a very sexy young man, with beautiful skin, and dark smoldering eyes, but sadly he was off limit. 'Stupid Jared' he thought childishly upon seeing said person wrap his arms around Sam's waist and twirl him around lovingly. Jacob rolled his eyes and turned to leave the mushy love fest as he ran into the person whom he had been searching for.

"Paul!!" He exclaimed excitedly, throwing his arms around his neck.

"Well hello there sexy man, do I know you??" Paul chuckled, mimicking Jared's actions with Sam.

He gently set Jacob down, leaning down to steal a kiss, holding onto Jacob possessively.

"Nayelli, Que Quowle."

Paul murmured pressing his lips against Jacobs gently passionately, his fingers entwining in his betas hair. A light moan escaped the smaller, pressing his body teasingly, yet innocently against Paul's, causing the other to grunt hotly and pin Jacob to the tree behind him.

"P-Paul, stop"

Jacob murmured between Paul's heated kisses, only causing the grip on his waist to tighten.

"Paul! Your...hurting me..!"

Jacob squirmed uncomfortably against him, his waist accidentally grinding in Paul's only tightening the grip further.

'Oh that's gonna bruise….'

He thought as he felt his waist being thrust against, causing his jeans to tighten painfully.

"Paul! That's enough!"

A stern voice called from behind them, from the voice of their leader. With a growl of disapproval he pulled away from Jacob, not before sending a lusty glare his way that just seemed to scream

'Tonight Jacob Black…..tonight I will make you mine.'

The remainder of the night Sam kept a close eye on Jacob, but not even he could watch him the whole night. Turns out Jacob had gotten into the alcohol, and was feeling quite fuzzy, considering when Sam found his, he was hitting on a tree.

He tentatively wrapped his fingers around the youths shoulder, still earning a near scream of shock for him.

"Geeeeesh Sham…yooou shcarrred meeee…!" he whined oh so cutley, his big brown eyes heavy with drunkenness. Sam couldn't suppress a chuckle seeing Jacob wobble back in forth.

"Come on Jake…we need to get you home before you father sends out a search party."

He began to tug at the youth's shirt, guiding him to his car. After setting him in the passenger seat, he started the car and glided down the roads of La Push.

"Ya know Sam…..your sexy!"

Jacob declared and out of nowhere busted into laughter…and didn't stop the entire 20 min car ride.

After his laughter had died down, and they had arrived at Jacobs home, Sam turned to the boy, "Well Jake were he-"

He was cut off by warm lips pressed against his eagerly by the teen. In Sam's shock, Jacob managed to wrap his arms around Sam's neck, entangling his fingers in his dark hair. Finally snapping into reality he started to push Jacob off..

"Jacob stop….your drunk and you don know what your doing.." he tugged his arms out from around his neck, rubbing the satin smooth skin.

'What the hell are you doing?! You've wanted this kid for years'

He mentally screamed at himself, not even noticing the warmth near his cock.

He didn't come out of his rave until he felt skin on skin at his waist, and heavenly unheard of warmth.

"Oh dear fucking god Jacob!" He moaned arching up into Jacob's hot wet mouth.

Jacob moaned in approval bobbing his head teasingly, running his tongue slowly up and down his shaft, his teeth playing at the head. Sam threw his head back grunting hotly as he pushed Jacobs head down further, desperate for more contact.

"Jacob…! You're a fucking little tease you know that!" he growled out as he felt himself fully enveloped. The elder panted heavily his hips meeting Jacobs's bobs as he felt himself getting closer.

"Ja-Jacob! I-I'm g-gonna-!"

He screamed out the smallers name as he came harshly, pushing Jacobs head down, until all of it was gone. Sam collapsed against his seat, his eyes fluttering almost closed until he saw the horrified look on Jacobs face.

It was like he had just been slapped in the face by reality. Jacob had an excuse for cheating, he had been drunk off his ass…but Sam hadn't drunk anything at the party.

"Jacob…I…" He began and bit his lip, at loss for words, a pain filled sympathetic expression on his face. Jacobs expression was sheer hurt and guilt.

"I…I should prolly leave now…" Jacob muttered pulling at the door handle, not casting Sam a second glance, and slammed the door, turning to jog inside. Pain etched over Sam's face as he sped down the roads, tears streaming down his face.

He thought of Jared, the man he loved more than anyone, and he thought of Jacob….the fragile innocent boy who was Paul's… He arrived at his and Jared's home and walked inside trying to pass off everything as ok… but Jared knew better.

"Hey…asshole… You still have cum on your shirt" He muttered coldly.

Authors note:

Bahahahahaha The end of chapter one!!!!! Wuahaha plz don't kill me. Reviews are welcome and flames will be booted. Hope you like!!


	2. Chapter 2

Disclaimer: I OWN NOTHING!!! So sad D:

* * *

((Jacobs POV))

"WHAT?!?!"

He shrieked in a fury at his father.

"You heard me Jacob, your going to start going to Forks high school." Billy stated calmly, odd in comparison to the fuming teenager before him.

"The HELL I'm going there! Why can't I stay on the reservation school?!?!"

He screamed, his body shaking so bad with anger.

Billy looked up sternly at Jacob from his wheelchair, lowering his voice like he always did when he was upset.

"Jacob…I know what happened between you and Sam…and Jared is pissed. Sam and I decided that it would be better if you stayed away from Jared for a little while…"

Jacob looked like he was going to explode from anger as Billy continued,

"It's all been arranged…you have no say in the matter."

Jacob growled and stormed out of the room, running out of the house and to his car.

He revved up his car and flew out of his drive way down to the Cullen's home.

'DAMNIT!! I don't remember anything that happened and Jared wants to kill me!'

He sighed heavily as he twined down the long roads that would lead him to comfort. The Cullen's always had some way of making everything just feel so right. Esme in her beautiful kindness was the mother he never had, and the moment she heard about Jacob and Edward being friends, she was overjoyed.

"_Your family now Jacob and you're always welcome in our home."_

Those words ran through his mind as he pulled into the Cullen's driveway, as a small pixie like girl came out to greet him.

"Hello Jacob!" She chimed happily, her voice as sweet as bells. Soon following her was her beloved, Jasper, his blonde hair curved around his pale face, a sly smirk on his lips.

"Well hello Mr. Black, haven't seen you in a while. How've you been?"

He drawled out his Texan accent heavy but gentleman like. A blush crept on Jacobs cheeks upon hearing his voice. Jasper just had this way with his emotions, and always made him blush. A large bear like man ran to them, looking like a lineman about tackle everyone, and he probably very well could.

"TACKLE!!"

He screamed running to Jacob a smile on his face.

'Oh…shit'

Jacob thought as he was lifted over Emmett's shoulders and carried into the house.

He cast back a pleading look to the Pixy whom was rolling on the ground laughing.

After being tossed on the couch like a football and having to see Emmett dance around, everyone was laughing so hard. As eventually the laughter died down, Jacob remembered why he had come there.

"Edward, Alice, Emmett, Rosalie, and Jasper…can I talk with you all…?"

He asked unsure of how to say it all.

Jacob was seated in the center of the couch, Edward to his left, Jasper and Alice to his right, and Emmett and Rose in a chair in front of them.

"So, what's up Jacob?"

Alice chimed out giddily, her smile soon faltering upon seeing the worry on Jakes face.

"What's wrong Jacob?" Edward nudged him, his arm around his shoulders.

Jacob bit his lip tentatively. He didn't want to seem like a whore for cheating on Paul, but he figured they might understand.

"Something happened between me and Sam..."

He could feel the air in the room stiffen, especially the man to his left. He hurried to continue hoping they wouldn't get the wrong idea.

"I was drunk and Sam wasn't…Jared is pissed and my dad thinks it would be wise if I started going to Forks…" He closed his eyes awaiting their responses.

"Oh Jacob that's wonderful!!" All eyes went to Alice. "About you coming to school with us of course!!" She defended

A smile crept over Jacobs face as he turned to her.

"Oh Alice I love you"

He chuckled as he pulled her into a bear hug.

"Hey!" Jasper growled playfully, causing everyone except Edward to laugh. His face stern as if in a deep thought.

"So I was wondering…uhm… If-"

"Of course you can stay with us Jacob" Esme glided into the room her hand in Carlisle's a bright smile on her face.

"You know you can come here anytime… You can stay in Edward's room tonight…as long as that's ok with you son…"

All eyes shifted to Edward who averted his gaze to Carlisle looking quite upset.

'I can't be trusted alone with him!'

"So can he Edward?" Emmett pondered his built arms crossed over his broad chest.

Edward sighed in defeat and nodded only to be tackled by Jacob, there chests against each others, Jacob's body fiery warm. Edward drew in a gasp, feeling the younger against him. His entire body grew tense especially his groin, feeling Jacob shift against him, their waists even.

"Thank you Edward..."

Jacob whispered lowly into Edward's neck, his breath hot and moist, his lips almost against the skin. A low groan escaped him as he pushed the smaller off of him.

"Ill be back…Imma go take a shower" He hollered back as he ran out of the room.

Everyone looked at Jacob, and Emmett couldn't suppress a smirk. Jacob was dumbfounded.

"What? What did I do?" Jacob asks confused, and at that Emmett busts into laughter.

Edward hurried into the bathroom and locked the door, groaning at the pain in his jeans.

'Damn unsuspecting brat'

He mentally growled as he stripped his jeans off, his erection making a tent in his boxers. He tentatively slid his hand down the bulge in the cloth, eliciting a heavy moan. He closed his eyes as he wrapped his hand around his cock, letting his imagination take over.

"_Edward!!" He moaned as the elder wrapped his hand around his cock. Edward slid his hand up and down rapidly his eyes taking in the sweat-slicked body before him. Jacobs eyes were barely open and his breath cam out in rapid pants._

"_Edward please do it already!" The younger writhed under him arching his waist up._

_Edward grabbed Jacobs waist, positioning his cock against his entrance. He looked down at the tan skinned boy, and smiled. _

"_I love you Jacob" He muttered as he slammed into the boy._

_Jacob nearly screamed as he arched up, his body unbearably tight. Edward stopped and looked up at his lover scared._

"_Jacob, did I hurt you??" He stroked his cheek lovingly and worried._

_In response Jacob rolled his hips up, driving Edward deeper. He growled in pleasure and thrust in hard, setting a hard rough pace, his nails digging marks into his hips._

"_Edward!" He moaned as he felt his body tighten and heat pooling in his lower body._

_Edward in turn felt Jacobs muscles clamp around his cock, feeling his own orgasm being pulled from him. A few more thrusts and Jacob arched up, throwing his head back as he screamed his lover's name, white streaks covering his and his lovers' chest. Edward felt his eyes go back as he spilt himself into the boy._

"Jacob!!"

He breathed out as he felt himself come. He panted heavily, sliding slowly down the wall.

'What am I gonna do tonight…I only have one bed'

He was knocked out of his reverie at a knock at the door. He quickly cleaned himself up and zipped his jeans.

"Come in."

He choked out straightening his hair.

The door creaked open showing a shirtless Jacob in nothing but boxers, causing Edwards eyes to widen.

'Son of a bitch!!!'

"I just came to brush my teeth." He muttered shyly holding a purple toothbrush up. Edward nodded and scooted over letting Jacob come to the sink. After applying toothpaste on the brush he began brushing.

'He treats that brush like he was blowing it to save his life!!'

Edward thought as he mentally kicked himself for getting hard again.

After they were finished Edward went and grabbed a blanket setting it out on the floor.

"Edward no", Jacob stopped him by grabbing his arm, "You take the bed, it is your house."

"No, you're the guest so you get the bed." He stated flatly, trying to ignore the warmth pooling at his groin. Jacob frowned then snapped his fingers in an epiphany

"We could both take the bed…I mean we're not that big and your bed is huge."

Edward would've hit the floor had it not have looked suspicious.

He simply nodded and curled up on the opposite side of Jacob. He was almost asleep when he felt arms wrap around his waist.

"Nye…Jacob?" He yawned heavily and turned over to him and about died.

One of Jacobs's hands was down at Edward's jeans rubbing lightly, while his face was devoid of emotion. Edwards's eyes widened dramatically as he bucked into the small tan hand at his crotch, a light echoing suddenly formed in his ears.

"Edwaaaard…."

"Edwarrd..."

"Edward!!"

His eyes snapped open as he breathed out Jacobs name his vision blurry, taking in a tan figure.

"Edward, are you alright? You're in a cold sweat and you're really tense." Jacob added worry across his face."

Edward just seemed in a daze taking in Jacobs's beautiful face. He resisted the urge to reach up and stroke that smooth satiny skin, but cleared his throat, propping upon his elbows.

"Jacob…I want try something….if you'll let me…"

He whispered leaning closer to the boy, there faces inches apart when there was a knock at the door.

END!!.....Of chapter two ;D OH! And earlier in chapter 1, I would like to give gratitude to Kayla for the lovely word asshat XD!! Ah Ah Ah! No No No. XD

Please my readers tell me what you think!! I will start writing the third chapter as soon as I can. Oh and would you guys like it if I gave a summary of the story in the disclaimer section?? Or No??


	3. Chapter 3

Sorry about the looong wait! D: But I have had writers block T_T

CHAPTER 3!!!!!!

Disclaimer: I own nothing!! So sad!! D:

* * *

Edward growled lowly at the knock

'Cant a guy get laid around here damnit!!'

He sighed heavily as he trudged to the door only to be smacked in the face by an impatient Alice.

"Edward, Jacob hurry!! This is an emergency!" She all but shouted, panic etched on her face.

"Alice calm down. Now, tell us what's wrong." Edward said calmly but worry lingering at his words.

She shook her head, "There's no time, you need to get dressed and come downstairs now!!" And with that she turned and ran down the stairs.

"Whaddya think the problem is?" Jacob pondered throwing his clothes and heading to the door.

"I dunno" said Edward, "but it can't be good" and the two were downstairs in a flash with the rest of the family.

"So what's the problem?" Jacob asked quietly as everyone got into the car. Edward, Jacob and Alice took Edwards's car, Emmett, Rosalie and Jasper took Emmett's jeep, while Esme and Carlisle were in his car. The three groups left the residence with Alice, Carlisle, and Emmett driving.

"So when are you going to tell us what the emergency is?" said Jacob leaning up from the backseat, his eyes scanning her face. She bit her lip and looked at her brother through the rearview.

"Edward…its Bella…She was in a car accident…"She muttered pulling up to the scene.

The atmosphere was tense and frozen, as Edward seemed to stop breathing in total as he leapt out of the car and ran, Jacob and Alice behind him. He pushed through the paramedics until he got to her. The injuries were immense. Her arms were shattered and she was almost unrecognizable. Blood and grime covered her face and she looked dead. Edward fell to the ground as his knees gave out and the world grew black around him. Bella was his best friend of many years and at one time he was in love with her, whether those feelings were still present he didn't know, but he did know that he couldn't live without her.

He was dragged away from the ambulance by his father, his body almost as lifeless as Bella's seemed to be. Jacob fought back his tears as he saw her. He loved Bella, but never as strongly as Edward did, but they had been close. Jacob pulled Alice to his chest as she sobbed and held her tightly.

Bella was practically family to the Cullen's, just as Jacob was, and everyone knew that this would shake the steady ground they had.

A few weeks had passed since the accident, and Bella was beginning to show signs of recovery, much to everyone's gratitude. She had been driving home when she was slammed into from the side by a drunk driver, and as the doctors said, she was lucky she survived. But no one was as relieved as Edward. Every day for the first two weeks he sat at her bed until the hospital kicked him out, just whispering to her and stroking her hand or her cheek. If there were any questions on whether he still had feelings for Bella, they had been answered by now.

Jacob stood at the hospital door watching his face torn between love and annoyance. Sure he felt sorry for Bella, but he couldn't help but feel jealous. He shrugged as he turned to leave.

'I have no reason to feel jealous... he never was mine…'

He sighed heavily as he exited the hospital and walked to his car. He leaned fully against the door and checked his watch.

'They'll be kicking him out in 3…2…1…'

And as if on cue Edward trudged out of the doors his eyes on the ground, his hands lodged in his pockets. Jacob was going to take a chance.

"Hey Edward, I was thinking, maybe tonight we could catch a mo-"

An icy glare was cast towards him as Edward scoffed.

"You really think I can in good conscience go see a movie when Bella is up there suffering. Ha! That's the last thing I wanna do! I figured you of all people would be more considerate Jacob." He remarked as he turned to his own car and sped off.

Jacob felt his heart rip apart at this. He simply was trying to brighten Edwards's mood, and he was shot down oh so harshly. His knees gave out and he fell against the car, his body frozen, and tears starting to form. He shook his head roughly, refusing to let the tears fall as he followed suit and drove.

'Why did he say that to me….' was the only thought through Jacobs mind as he sped down the roads to the reservation. He hadn't been there in weeks and he was sure he was going to get yelled at for it. He had lost his phone somewhere whether on accident or purpose only Alice knew, and Paul refused to leave the reservation, so basically he was screwed.

As he pulled into Pauls driveway, he saw everyone was waiting for him, and they all shared the same expressions. But no one was nearly as pissed as Paul. He stormed over to Jacobs's car and practically ripped him out of the car by his shirt.

"Do you have ANY fucking idea worried we have been?!?!?!" he screamed throwing Jacob against the car, denting it.

Jacob growled and snapped back, "I'm NOT your damn property; quit throwing me the fuck around!" He ended with a hard shove against Paul's chest. A snarl ripped from Paul as he slammed Jacob into his car, his hands pinning Jacobs, his lips at Jacobs's ear.

"Do NOT defy me. You ARE mine and you belong to ME!"

He finished by biting hard into Jacobs exposed neck, drawing blood.

By this point, Sam and the others had scattered leaving no one to help Jacob as Paul dragged him upstairs, and throwing harshly on Paul's bed, facedown. Before he had time to roll over, he felt his body pinned, and something hard at his ass. His eyes widened and his struggles increased as he discovered Paul's intentions.

"Paul please don't do this! I'm sorry! It won't happen ag-"

He was cut off by a harsh slap, and a low growl.

"Do not speak unless you are spoken to mutt."

Paul spat out, tearing his and Jacobs jeans off quickly. Jacob whimpered as he felt his lower half go bare and Paul's pressed against his. Jacob lost it and broke into quiet sobs as he felt Paul press his cock against his ass. Paul chuckled before slamming into the unprepared boy.

Jacob's screams and Paul's moans filled the air as he pounded into him ruthlessly. Jacob felt blood run down his legs and his knees give out, only to have Paul press him into the headboard, and continue. Paul raked his nails down the boys back, only drawing more blood, causing his pace to increase. Soon Jacob felt Paul release himself into him and collapse against the shivering boy. Paul's heavy breathing drowned out Jacobs sobs, as he pulled the younger against him.

"You won't defy me anymore will you?" Paul sneered wrapping his body around the younger's. He repeated his question, when he got no answer. He growled and turned Jacob over to see his eyes blank and unmoving. Startled he checked his breathing, and pulled away when he heard nothing.

Jacob's world was dark and fuzzy. He could hear someone calling his name, but the voice kept growing farther away as everything grew darker. He felt the darkness begin to wrap around him when a distant light appeared that rapidly came to him.

"Jacob"

* * *

END!! Wuahaha! Only for now! There shall be moar!! D Dun Dun Duuuuuuun!!

What will happen?? oO Oo Oh and my lovely readers, tell me what you think of Mpreg in this story!

Want or no???? Jacob will be the mommy!! And Im not saying it will be Paul's, but im also not saying it wont be! Wuahaha! Tell me what you think!!!! Chapter 4 will be up soooooon!! :D


End file.
